pocketfrogsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Frog Requests Forum
Use this forum to request frogs from other members. Tips for Requesting Frogs *If it's your first request, read all of the section below, How To: Insert A Row. *General breed requests are more likely to be filled in a timely manner (e.g., request "any Corona'"' instead of a "White Viola Corona"). *It's best to have free space in your mailbox when awaiting a gift, but don't worry if your mailbox is full when you click to accept a gift – it will be offered again at a later time. If in a hurry, make space in your mailbox, restart your device, and re-open your Pocket Frogs Application – you will be offered the gift. *It may be best to request some frogs on a breed specific forum. *Forum: Android Trading Forum - For Android users to trade with one another *Forum:Chroma Requests Forum - For Chroma requests *Forum:If you need a Tribus... - For Tribus requests *Forum:WallyRuss will give you a free lanterna - For Lanterna requests *Forum:I have Lanterna, Glacio, and Ludo for trade! - For Lanterna, Glacio, and Ludo requests *Promotional Frogs trade - For other Promotional Frog Requests *Scenery for free! - for scenery requests *Free Serpentis, Dextera, Or Marinus!- For Serpentis, Dextera and Marinus request *Froglanthropist - A special page created to recognize generous members; requesters can recommend who they deem deserves to be recognized *Forum:Free frog forums- Including Lanterna! - for frogs from level 1-12 *Forum:Marinus, Dextera and Ludo Frog Requests - for Marinus, Dextera, and Ludo requests. *http://pocketfrogs.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Frog_Giveaways;_From_ej12hero - frog giveaways. Giveaways coming soon! Check my page 4 details. *Sol Train: Free Sols From BlueWater27- for Sol giveaway drawings by BlueWater27 and others. *Promotional Frog Giveaway - lady4jane gives away Geminus *Award Frogs Giveaway Page - If you need a frog for the award you just can't quite breed, let me know *Frogs For Free- Here, you can get frogs for free! *Forum:I have some Pingos for trade!!!- for Pingo requests. *Giving Out Random Free Frogs! -shaminstar has a bunch of random frogs and sets! *Forum:In-Game Frog Request Giveaways!- CandyJunkie811 gives away frogs needed for in-game frog requests *Yay! Sagittas!- Dannyv2003 Will give you Sagittas for any Orbis or Sagitta! * Weekly Sets may be requested at Weekly Sets Request Forum * If someone adds you on Plus but can't see you to send the frogs: ** Add them back. ** If that doesn't work, try leaving Pocket Frogs open so the system registers that you have it. ** This is generally only an issue with Mobage accounts (Android version). ** If the sender can't view your frogs then it seems any gifts sent will not be received (on Android) How to Insert a Request Fill out the form below to make a request. *1. Click on Edit below, next to Modify Frog Request Table. 2. In the edit view, right click on the bottom row. Go to Row -> Insert Row After 3. Fill in your +Plus ID, Frog Request, Frogs to be traded, and any Requester Comments). ONLY SENDERS LEAVE A DATE, as this signifies a completed request. Senders, please don't leave a date until all frogs in the request have been sent. 4. When finished entering your information, click 'Publish'. Modify Frog Request Table Use the EDIT button next to the header above. Please note that the format has changed on this page. Please do not change the table properties (width, etc). Simply add a new row to the bottom of the list to add a new request. PLEASE READ: If your typing makes the table's width longer, simply add a hyphen - in the middle of the long word. People will still understand you and we can all read the entire table without having to click edit. :) Also, please, please, don't forget the spacing, because that too makes the table wider. Thank you, and continue to enjoy generosity from all the awesome people here! :P IMPORTANT: Place new requests at the BOTTOM'' of the table.'' Senders: Please fill oldest requests first. This list is cleaned on a regular basis. Attention Senders: Please do not put the date sent in the "Sender's Plus+ ID" section. Put the date in the "Date Sent" section. Also do not leave a date at all until every frog has been sent. Thank you. {| align="left" border="1" cellpadding="0" cellspacing="0" class="article-table" style="width: 200px; height: 200px;" |-style="width: 100px; height: 45px;" !style="width: 50px; height: 45px;"| Requester's ID ' !style="width: 50px; height: 45px;"|'Frog(s) Requested !style="width: 60px; height: 45px;"|'Trade' !style="width: 40px; height: 45px;"|'Date Sent' !style="width: 100px; height: 45px;"|'Sender's Plus+ID' !style="width: 60px; height: 45px;"|'Frog(s) sender desires in trade' !style="width: 100px; height: 45px;"|'Requester Comments' !style="width: 100px; height: 45px;"|'Sender Comment's |- | BShank83 (for some reason, I wasnt able to add a row at the bottom) |Any Geminus, Bulla, Orbis, Obaro, Persona or Gyrus |Any Frog I have max lvl 12 |8/22 | sent all - pjmecca Thanks so much!!! This helps me out!! Very appeciative!! |enjoy |Thank you so much in advance | |- |Leptimotard (talk) 09:27, August 21, 2012 (UTC) |One Gyrus Frog |Any frog that i have :) max : lvl 13 |8/22 |pjmecca |None.. enjoy |Thanks in advance ! Ask if you need something ! | |- |Leptimotard (talk) 12:52, August 19, 2012 (UTC) |One Obaro Frog |Any frog that i have :) max : lvl13 |8/19 |Thenessayessa | |Thanks in advance ! Ask if you need something ! | |- | iitzTyson |Any Signum |Anything(other than a signum)just make a request |8/17 |pjmecca |none at this time |Need them quick please! | |- |froggieisland |Any Vinaceus frogs |Any Level 11 frogs |8/16 |pjmeccca |None please |Thank you! | |- |grayidmom2 | any dextera, geminus, bulla, orbis, or vinaceus...or all of them :P |almost any frog that i have |8/14 |jadesea-sent | can u send me a pingo? YEP! |Thanks in advance! I'm stuck without promotional frogs! | thx tons for the pingo! its awesome!! :) Yes, I got it. Thank you so much! Sending Pingo now! |- |Candiceiiice |Green Picea Floresco |anything under level 9 |8/11 |pjmecca |none |Need for the Set Please!!! | |- |witchbabyuna |Any Orbis |Anything under level 10 and any colors. |8/11 |SunShineSue1979 - sent obaro, dextera - a gift!; SunShineSue1979 -sent marinus, geminus - a gift! SunShineSue1979 - sent orbis - a gift! | | | |- |BlueWater27 |Any Golden and Pink Velatus, any Muscus, Callalina, Caelus, and Cafea Velatus, and Blue Callalina Velatus |anything to level 5 or 6 |8/9 |witchbabyuna - sent a Pink Cafea Velatus; SunShineSue1979-sent pink and golden velatus - a gift!; ittyelle0883-sent Maroon Muscus Velatus and Red Caelus Velatus- both gifts!; SunShineSue1979 - sent blue Callaina velatus - a gift! | | trying to get 100% Velatus and I'm missing these primaries and secondaries; any help is appreciated!! Thank you for the help so far! | |- |witchbabyuna |Any Persona. |Anything up to level 10 and any color. |8/5 |SunShineSue1979 - a gift! | | | |- |patatopa949 |any persona |Just ask, I have almost every breed. |8/5 |bonniesss4 gift, enjoy | | | |- |ticket33 |any floresco but preferably a green picea |anything i have |8/6 |CandyJunkie811 |A gift, enjoy | | |- |SunShineSue1979 |any ludo, please |anything, I have some obaro and sol incubating |8/6 |BlueWater27 |Nothing unless you feel like gifting me back; thank you for the Velatus frogs! | |you're welcome, it's a gift unless you wish to return something; I used a potion for the first time in weeks XD |- |animeaz |insero please Thank You |anything I have. please just ask. |8/6 |brandywine |nothing unless you want to, enjoy! :) |Thank you so much. | |- |SunShineSue1979 |any geminus, please - I'm going back and completing weekly sets |Anything I have! Just ask! |8/6 |BW27 |nothing unless you want to gift me back |good luck with sets! | |- |deaverfan |any Dextera |Gyrus |8/7 |CandyJunkie811 |None, enjoy! |Thank you! Again! :-) | |- |ittyelle0883 |any Dextera |anything I have - I'm a level 18 |8/7 |animeaz |Nothing. Enjoy. |Thank you! | |- |CandyJunkie811 |Any Ceres frog |Request any frog you would like. |8/7 |katart | |Preferably a higher level frog, but it's fine | |- |katart |Bulbus, bulla and dextera frogs to give away |list your plus id, hurry I have to free up space! | | BlueWater27-any Bulbus or Dextera. thanks much!! minifroglet - I'm looking for a bulbus, if you still have one. Thanks! jadesea - looking for a bulbus? thx! |out of dextera, more bulbus tomorrow, you are first in line! |Thank you!! | |- |Toadetterocks |any persona, signum, and bulbus please |Level7 or below(I have dextera and Ludo) |8/9 | katart sent bulbus patatopa949 sent persona {C}SunShineSue1979 sent signum - a gift | patatopa949 is looking for a ludo, if you can :-) | | |- |lyssadiscord |geminus,magus, marinus, trivum |Level 15 just ask! |8/9 |katart sent Marinus; coriaye (trivium); SunShineSue1979 - sent geminus |patatopa949 sent magus |Good luck fellow froggers! | |- |vandertron |Anything with Caelus pattern |Any Anura |8/7 |katart | | | |- |ohdhalia |Blue Tingo Biplex, Red Albeo Pingo, Green Tingo Orbis, Blue Folium Signum, Maroon Albeo Sagitta for Soda Pops set |Any Veru |8/8 |CandyJunkie811 |Nothing, unless you want to send | |Good luck with the sets! |- |dncrditzx22 |Vinaceus |Anything I have; just request |8/8 |CandyJunkie811 |A gift |Thanks!! | |- |Toadetterocks |signum and/or insero please |I have L7 and below, including ludo and dextera |8/8 |CandyJunkie811 |A gift | | |- |shortkaytie |Any bulbus please |I have at least one of any other breed so whichever |8/8 |CandyJunkie811 |A gift | |Thank you, sent something back |- |shortkaytie |Any Vinaceus please |I have at least one of any other breed so whichever |8/9 |babyP1230 |Nothing ^^ | | Sent a Cocos Bruna Vinaceus. Enjoy! |- |BlueWater27 |Cinco de Mayo set:Emerald Muscus Cesti, Emerald Muscus Ligo, White Albeo Ludo, White Bruna Obaro, White Albeo Bulla, Red Tingo Biplex, Red Tingo Insero |Anything on levels 1-16; please also see my request on the Weekly Sets Request Forum |8/9 |CandyJunkie811 |It's a gift, enjoy! |You're amazing! :) | |- |froggieisland |Any persona/ligo/lucus frogs please |Anything up to level 10 |09/08 | CandyJunkie811- sent Persona shortkaytie sent ligo and lucus | | | |- |SunShineSue1979 |any trivium, marinus, - I'm working backwards through the sets |anything I have |8/9 |shortkaytie sent trivium and marinus |nothing |Thanks! |enjoy |- | | | | | | | | |- |Toadetterocks |any Gyrus or Tribus Please |Anything up to L8 |8/9 |CandyJunkie811 |A gift | |Enjoy! |- |Viichu | any Ludo, Marinus, and Dextera Edit: Obtaining Ludo and Marinus in FrogMart. | anything I have available! |8/10 |Quasitronic |A gift |Thank you! =D |=) |- |Quasitronic |Any Ludo, please. | |8/10 |CandyJunkie811 |A gift | | |- |hunnetje |i would like an obaro please. And also haven't been able to find a ligo or lucus up to know. |feel free to have a look |8/10 |CandyJunkie811 |A gift | | |- |BlueWater27 |Fern Frogs set and/or easter eggs set |______ (You fill in the blank) |8/10 |ohdhalia sent Ferns |Raisins except for Arbor |finally got them, thank you! still need week 5? |You mean Raisins? Yes please |- |ohdhalia |Violet Albeo and Pink Viola Obaro for Sweetheart set |Any Veru |8/11 |ohdhalia |nevermind, I got 'em | | |- |ittyelle0883 |any obaro |anything I have! |8/11 |CandyJunkie811 |A gift! |Thank you! | |- |owbygirl | glacio,lanterma, marinus,orbis,obaro |look | |I tried to send you the frogs; are you on Android? SunShineSue1979 | |yes im on android can you please try again thanx in advance |I can't send for android, only iOs. There is an Android trading forum at the top of the page, though, where you can get them. Sorry! |- |asurapyro | tribus, marinus, geminus, orbis, obaro, persona, vinceus, trivium, bulbus, or signum (i don expect all of these to be sent at the same time or anything, so 1 or two of the above is fine | any frog under lv 10 minus promotionals (i have glass chromas if you want) |8/11 | ohdhalia sent persona CandyJunkie811 sent all | a gift none, enjoy |the ones i mentioned all all promotional | |- |SunShineSue1979 |vinaceous, please |Anything I have! |8/12 |CandyJunkie811 |A gift |Thanks! | |- |CandyJunkie811 | I have 3 vinaceus to give away! Also sent 1 to minifroglet --------> |As of now: 4 vinaceus left, 2 to BW>, 1 to a user in a different forum, and 1 to jadesea. | | | |List ID if you'd like one. | |- |BlueWater27 |any Purple Pingo, please also see my request on the Pingo Request fourm. |Any what-not up to level 16 :) | |ittyelle0883 sent a Purple Floris Pingo in return for the Glacio! Thanks again! | |Thank you, thank you! You're awesome! Enjoy the Glacio!-BW27 | |- |Eudaimonic (on android) Eudaimonic: I have moved your request to the Android trading forum. Please don't post Android requests here, as doing so can confuse other users. |any glaccio |anything I have | | | | |woops, i sent it to your iOS. Well, you have it now. :)-BlueWater27 |- |InfernalSpawn |A Black Albeo or any other Calvaria |Any color-specific type-specific frog level 10 and under |8/14 | minifroglet sent Black Floris Calvaria (it was the closest I had, hope that's ok) |It's a gift! | | |- |ittyelle0883 |Glacio, gyrus |anything I have! | |BlueWater27 sent Purple Chroma Glacio, bananacat13-gyrus |Whatever you want to send, nothing for bc13 |thank you! I sent you a Pingo in return. |Got your return gift, thank you so much! I wish I had more friends like you =D |- |CandyJunkie811 |Fern Frogs set up for giveaway! |Sent-to jadesea, thanks everyone! | | jadesea - can i plz have 1? thx tons!! ;) goldenwings2- are there any green folium ornatus left? (i need 2) thx :) actually, don't worry, i don't need them anymore. thx anyways :) | | |thx so much! |- |goldenwings2 |any Glacio/Pingo/Magus/Sol/Marinus |anything I have! |8/14 |SunShineSue1979 - sent all - a gift! | | | |- |jadesea |white tingo bulbus and maroon albeo bulbus (memorial day) |anything i have available just ask! | | | | | |- |SherlyHolmes |any Bulbus and Vinaceus |Anything I have |8/15 | RedVelvet1997-Sent a White bulbus, bananacat13- Vinaceus | | | RedVelvet1997 Seems like you're completing the Patiri, I have 100% of that so I can send more if you want! :) SherlyHolmes- Thats really nice of you but I have a lot more to go and i can't tell you you any specific frog I need :) btw can I give you any frog in return for the bulbus? |- |BlueWater27 | any Black, Blue, Royal, Yellow, and/or Olive Bullas any Black, Golden, Yellow, and/or Purple Personas any Purple and/or Yellow Calvarias |anything to level 16 including glass/chromas | |jadesea-sent Blue Bruna Bulla |can i trade u a bulla for an insero, orbo, or biplex? | Ty very much, jadesea | i sent a blue bruna bulla and an extra glass chroma tribus as a gift! :) |- |natty051 |any Bulbus please |anything to 17 | will send soon :) |jadesea |can u trade me a signum or magus? |sent you a tangelo chroma magnus-natty051 | |- |goldenwings2 | Any one of the following:Azure Albeo Veru, Aqua Chroma Magus, Orange Albeo Signum, Maroon Aurum Veru or Blue Aurum Signum (Preferably one of the Signum's, but I don't mind, really) |any frog I have! | |All sent, thanks! |Thanks very much, I really appreciate it! | | |- |RedVelvet1997 |Please could I have a Tangelo Ceres Bulla? | up to level 15 |8/16 |CandyJunkie811 |nothing, enjoy! |Thank you so much! Sent a Orange Carota Bulbus :) | |- |Toadetterocks |any marinus, an azure carota sol and an azure aurum sol please |up to L9 |8/16 | RedVelvet1997 - Sent a Glass Tingo Marinus |RedVelvet1997-could i please have any tribus you have to spare? | | |- |RedVelvet1997 |Please could I have a Tangelo Ceres Glacio? |up to level 16 |8/16 |Toadetterocks |nothing, unless you have an azure carota sol or azure aurum sol | | |- |BShank83 |Really trying to get any 1 of the promotional breeds. Thanks everyone in advance for any help. Anyone feel free to add me |anything I have the power to gift/level 11 right now |8/17 | jadesea CandyJunkie811 |can u send me a lucus? any color is fine! i can trade u a bulla, tribus, or an orbis. | |CJ811: Nothing, enjoy, sent vinaceus |- |Green805 |Any Glass or Chroma | | |CandyJunkie811-Can't send frogs, are you Android? | | | |- |hunnetje |Any persona and vinaceus to make collection complete |feel free to have a look |9/17 |CandyJunkie811 |A gift! | | |- |BShank83 |Any Glacio, Ludo , or Marinus |anything you need |8/17 |minifroglet sent glacio and marinus; SunShineSue1979 sent ludo - a gift |nothing needed, no problem! | | |- |ohdhalia |anything Aurum Sol and anything Carota Sol |anything I have or can breed |8/17 |aim2177 sent Azure Carota Sol - could you send me one of your vinaceus? |done and thank you | | |- |aim2177 |any Glacio, please |anything you need :) |8/17 |minifroglet |it's a gift :) | | |- |aim2177 |any Persona or Trivium |Please tell me what you need - happy to provide :) |8/17 |RedVelvet1997 sent an Aqua Bruno Persona :) |RedVelvet1997 surprise me! :) | | |- |Viichu |2 Tangelo Ceres Gyrus. It'll be a long time til I'm lvl 13 and would like to finish the Tea set to clear up some space. These two are the last frogs I need |Anything that I have available even if its specific :3 |8/18 |pjmecca |none please |Thank you very much! =D | |- |ohdhalia |Happy 2012! set |ask! | |jadesea |do u have the galaxies set? any set is fine tho! thx so much! |I don't. I do have Pandamonium and Pure Gold, if one of those work... | |- |malia12329 |Hot dogs set |Anything under level 15 or maybe the heat wave set (I will breed it after this one) |8/20 |CandyJunkie811 |None :) |Thank you so much! :) | |- |fruitilicious2 |glass chroma, ludo, or both :P and a marinus! |anything i have |20/8 |Viichu sent Glass Chroma Ludo and Maroon Albeo Marinus. |None, they are gifts. Enjoy your frogs =D | | |- |chipmunklady |Persona |anything |8/20 |CandyJunkie811 |A gift. | | |- |GemSK30 |any Bulbus |I have a red folium Ornatus I am happy to let go of. |8/20 |CandyJunkie811 |It's a gift | | |- |LOP2121 |Any vinaceous, please |Anything I have |8/20 |CandyJunkie811 |It's a gift | | |- |mommytothe3cs |Any Glacio please :) | I have most breeds, let me know which one you need! |8/20 |pjmecca |enjoy | | |- |'pigsphynktr' |Any Calvaria, veru or floresco |anything I have, check my habitats |8/20 | pjmecca - veru mommytothe3cs -glass floresco |none thank you | | |- |aw84aw |one Aqua Pruni Arbor |I'm level 13, so anything i can offer |8/23 |rachaelkattard | | |enjoy!! |- |rainbeat |Any glacio, bulla, gyrus, or floresco |Anything I can breed or send. |8/22 |SunShineSue1979 - sent glacio and bulla - a gift!; bananacat13- gyrus & floresco | |I have 4 Frog-O-Lanterns, the entire Hot Dog set, and a couple from Heat Wave - if you know someone in need, I'll send them. | |- |lizc42 |any vinaceous, I'm stuck on the grapes set and have no sets to go for. |whatever you need if I have it or can buy it |8/20 |CandyJunkie811 |none, enjoy | | |- |ittyelle0883 |any Bulbus |anything I have! |8.22 |pjmecca | none, enjoy |Thank you very much! | |- |dsc1026 |any Glacio, Ludo or Persona |Anything I have. I am at level 11 & have all breeds except Glacio, Ludo & Persona |8/24 |SunShineSue1979-sent persona- a gift! malia12329 mommytothe3cs - Ludo |malia123 : a coco floris would be perfect :) | | |- |malia12329 |Heat wave set (except one glass tingo sagitta, one glass carota marinus, and two azure carota sols; I already got this four frogs) |Anything under level 15 |8/24 |CandyJunkie811 |It's a gift |Thank you CandyJunkie and BlueWater27! :) |BlueWater27 sent the two Azure Carota Sols |- |pikmin277 |any bulbus and signum |anything else except veru |8/24 | minfroglet sent signum mommytothe3cs sent bulbus |nothing needed in return |Thanks so much to minfroglet and mommytothe3cs! | |- |BigItUpGirl |Any Frogs From The Hawaiian Shirts Set would be beyond greatly appriciated!! |Any Frogs I Have!! |9/3 |bananacat13- red albeo ornatus; bandanacat13- the rest |nothing needed | | |- |chunkymoomoo |Any Marinus |You name it. |8/25 |minifroglet |gift! |Thanks! Lol it was at the frogmart for two days but I didn't buy it then I needed it :P | |- |aim2177 |Any Bulbus and Signum |Anything I have...I'm even willing to trade all 8 frogs in the Hawaiian Shirt Set (all mature adult) for these two frogs |8/27 |CandyJunkie811 |It's a gift! | | |- |afeatzscher | any geminus/persona/gyrus/bulbus also, question: does anyone know why my pocketfrog crashes whenever i click on the nursery? Thanks :) |anything else |8/27 |CandyJunkie811 |Nothing needed | |Hmm, not sure. Try rebooting your device, or with PF closed, click the "home"button twice, press any app on the bar until it wiggles, then click the red minus next to PF. |- | eyreka23 August 27, 2012 |Red Albeo Bulbus or ANY Bulbus |Pick a frog. If I have it, it's yours. If not, pick again. : ) |8/27 |CandyJunkie811 |It's a gift | | |- |Foxysfrogs |Red albeo bulbus or any bulbus |Any swap |8/27 |CandyJunkie811 |Nothing, enjoy! | | |- |Toadetterocks |Any bulla and a Tangelo Ceres Gyrus(2 would be great, I need them for the Iced tea set and cant breed them.) |Anything L12 or lower | |minifroglet sent a bulla & 1 tangelo ceres gyrus | | | |- |mousematblue |Any Gyrus |Anything level 13 or lower |8/29 |minifroglet |a gift! |Thank you very much :) | |- |MuisK |Any Bulbus |Let me know what you need and i'll do my very best to get it for you |8/30 |RachelHawthorn |just paying it forward, no payment necessary! |Thank you very much RachelHawthorn! | |- |maudlin20 |any frog level 18+ |any frog level 18 below | |Um...there are no frogs higher than level 16. -CandyJunkie811 | | | |- |RedVelvet1997 |Would really appreciate an Olive Folium Bulbus for the Palm trees set :) |Level 18 so anything u can see in my habitats :) |8/30 |CandyJunkie811 |Nothing needed :) |Thanks CandyJunkie811, I sent you some sort of ocularis - think it was a Royal Viola. | |- |trentpalm |any bulbus |I have anything except bulbus |8/30 |bananacat13 |gift :0) |Thank you for the fast gift! I appreciate it. | |- |janh48 |any bulbus |I can offer any other breed |8/30 |bananacat13 | : gift :0) |Thank you so much! | |- |cjg82 |any bulbus |Happy to trade anything you like! |8/31 |minifroglet |It's a gift! |Thanks in advance!!! | |- |kjay86900711 |Any bulbus/persona |anything other than those two |8/31 |minifroglet sent both |nothing needed in return | Thank you! Anything i can help with just ask. | |- |CanardB |Any bulbus |Any frog I have, or a Giant Gold Coin or Celtic Talisman |8/31 | minifroglet Thanks minifroglet... what can I send you? |nothing needed! | | |- |Toadetterocks |Tangelo Ceres Gyrus |Any frog L12 and below |8/31 |CandyJunkie811 |Nothing needed | | |- |dannyv2003 |Glass Chroma Dextra | |9/1 |RedVelvet1997 sent Glass Chroma Dextera :) |Can I get the nimbilis you offered? :) | | |- |dannyv2003 |Any Orbis |Cocos Folium Sagitta |9/2 |bananacat13 |gift :0) | | |- |sophia123452 |Any Tribus |Aqua Picea Sagitta |9/3 |bananacat13 |nothing needed- gift! |pls see forum for android users | |- |pocketjohn |beige bruna dextera |anything under lv 11 |9/3 |CandyJunkie811 |None, enjoy | | |- |dannyv2003 |any Signum |a big gift |9/2 |bananacat13 |nothing needed- help others :) | | |- |MuisK | Any Signum Any veru |Let me know what you need or pick a frog from bottem 3 habitats |9/3 |deaverfan-veru; bandanacat13- Signum |enjoy! if you have a Geminus or Trivium would be cool ... if not it's ok; nothing needed for BC13 | Thanx deaverfan - sent trivium in return! Thanx bandanacat13, if you change your mind let me know! | |- |aw84aw | Any Calvaria Plz I'm level 16, but still can't find one |Anything I can offer, Just ask |9/3 |MuisK |gift - or see request above! :) | | ---- |Dawnstar73 |Could I please have a Signum of any colour? |Olive Tingo Calvaria